starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Unneta
Images Please familiarize yourself with the ' ' before continuing. You must at least provide a source (got it from a website? Which one? Took the screenshot yourself? What's the source media?) Categorization is always nice too (yes, we do have a nice tree of image categories for you to sort images into!) - Meco (talk, ) 16:40, July 8, 2010 (UTC) -sigh- Right, just in case it wasn't clear: the above message was not posted for kicks. I expect to see an improvement, or I expect to see you posting here asking for clarification about the implementation. I do not expect to see a continuation of the current way you are uploading images. - Meco (talk, ) 17:01, July 8, 2010 (UTC) When you upload an image, you'll see four entries: *"Source filename" (a single line) *"Destination filename:" (a single line; you can and should change the file name to something that matches the help: images policy!) *"Summary:" Describe and source the image here. *"Licensing" This is a pull-down menu. Look here for an appropriate license. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 11:36, July 10, 2010 (UTC) I think we're ready for the next step (yay!): categorization. After all, things are not much good if we can't find them again. You can add an image, or any other article or page, to adding the following markup to the summary: Category:Put_category_name_here Category:And_to_add_another_category_just_add_another_one You can take a look through big image category tree (already linked above) to pick the right category. (Once you know the category you can figure out what number to add to the end.) On naming, try not to have spaces. There should only be space/dash between the image subject, image source, and image type. So it'd be something like AlexeiStukov_SC1_Head1.jpg, and not Alexei_Stukov_SC1_Head1.jpg. Cheers! - Meco (talk, ) 17:31, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Just a note on sourcing When you're uploading an image, please post the correct source. You're uploading images and using the Orlan image page as the correct source. Whenever you access an image page at the beta site, press the image first. That'll correct the URL. Then use that URL. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 17:25, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Also, since you're taking images off the Blizzard site, please use the Blizzard sourcing template. ( ) And please categorize the images, otherwise they'll get lost. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 17:27, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Your edit of File:JimRaynorMarine SC2 Head.jpg was much better. I added Category: Jim Raynor images to it, though. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 17:34, July 17, 2010 (UTC) There's two ways of adding a category. One is simply to type in Category: Category name when editing a page. The other is to select the "add category" link at the bottom of a page (only viewable when editing) and type in the category name. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 17:42, July 17, 2010 (UTC) YouTube As I was telling Andra2404: do not use the full screen feature to take a screenshot on YouTube. The videos are likely to be stretched and produce fuzzy images. Download the videos first, and take screenshots from those. EDIT: And remember to crop. - Meco (talk, ) 21:04, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :Remember to watch the file size. We're aiming for less than 150 kB. Use GIMP or some other program to save the screenshot as a reduced quality JPEG to bring down the size. Also (I've checked) the portrait videos are only 960 x 720 pixels. Get a program that takes screenshots at the video's resolution, not as it appears on your desktop. - Meco (talk, ) 21:35, September 6, 2010 (UTC)